Digimon Empress
by krystalraven girl
Summary: What will Tai do when he finds out the love of his life is the digimon empress and that someone else has his eye on her
1. new transfer student

I don't own any of the Digimon Characters although I wish I did.

The morning was clear and the sun was shining when an alarm went off dragging an especially grumpy Tai out of his wonderful dream. For the past week or so he had been dreaming that he was playing for the World Cup giving the winning shot and to make make the dream even better his long time crush Mimi had given him a victory kiss. Tai had started having feelings for Mimi since her last visit to Japan but he hasn't really been able to tell her. There has been many chances but none of them had really felt right to him. Sometimes he wondered if he really embodied his crest of courage.

"Tai you need to get ready for your first day of school"

"I'm up mom... I'm getting ready"

Tai rolled out of bed and started to get ready for the first day of his senior year of high school. He wasn't exactly happy to be going back to school but he was extremely excited to be heading the school soccer team and getting to leave school 10 minutes early from each class.

He got dressed and exited his room to tell his mom bye.

"Don't you want some breakfast"

Quickly remember the last time he ate his moms cooking before school.

"uh... no you know breakfast doesn't really settle with me...but thanks mom, love you"

Tai jumped in his car and set off to school

Once at school Tai stepped out of his car and headed to his usual spot to meet his friends being greeted by everyone along the way. You could probably say that Tai was one the most popular guys at school. Truthfully every one of his friends happened to be popular in their own way.

Tai reached a huge tree to find that his friends Matt and Sora were already sitting underneath talking.

"Sup Guys"

Hearing Tai's greeting Sora jumped up with a look of pure excitement. "Tai guess what..."

"What?"

"Apparently there is a new transfer student"

Matt slowly got up and dusted himself off. " I heard it's a girl and could possibly be the most beautiful girl in the whole school"

Sora shot Matt a glare "Why should you care? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Matt winced under her sight and pulled her into a loving hug. "I'm just telling Tai what I heard... and I know that you are the most beautiful girl in this school"

Sora's glare quickly melted away into a small smile "You better be glad I love you... because that was just cheesy"

"yeah I know, but you know it's true"

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes.

Tai was really starting to lose his patients "so... do you know if anyone knows who this girl is?"

Sora looked at Tai and her smile widened "Why yes Tai, I happen to know who she is... but I'm not telling."

With that said Sora smiled and left the two boys gawking at her as she walked inside to get her schedule and locker assignments.

"So Tai have you heard anything from Mimi?"

"No, I tried to call her yesterday but she never answered me"

"What were you gonna talk about, maybe you were finally going to tell her how much you like her"

"Shut up"

"No man, you need to man up and tell her before someone snatches her up"

"Dude, she's all the way in America. What kind of relationship could we really have?"

"Don't know man. All I know is that you would feel a whole lot better if you just tell her"

"Whatever man, let's get our schedules"

the duo entered the school and headed to the gym to pick up their schedules and locker assignments.

Tai and Matt entered the double doors of the gym to find tables set up with letter in front arranged in alphabetical order according to last names. They split up to find their individual tables. Waiting in line he could hear people murmuring about the new girl in school that was just in there and how beautiful she was. Some of the guys were already talking about asking her out. Some of the girls were talking about how conceited she must be because she apparently didn't mind the attention she was getting.

Once he got his locker assignment and schedule he walked to his locker to find that his friends were already standing there.

"Are your lockers over here too?" he asked while trying to unlock his locker.

"No, Didn't you know we were stalking you? Of course our locker are here" Sora replied in a sarcastic tone and pointed at two of the neighboring lockers.

"Wow, just asking! What classes do you guys have?"

Sora looked down at her schedule " I have Math, History, Art, and Home Ec. What about you guys"

Matt looked over his schedule and smirked "I got Music, English, Gym, and Home Ec. so I guess I will have at least one class with you" he bends down and kiss her on the forehead.

"Well I got Gym, Political Science, Biology, and Home Ec. Why do I have to be in Home Ec. and I wish I had Gym 3rd block, dude we would have to much fun. At least I won't be the only guy in Home Ec."

Sora looked at Matt and asked "What lunch do you have, I have 3rd lunch"

Matt smiled "Me too"

Tai placed a goofy grin on his face "Me too... this year is just going to be so awesome"

Tai said bye to his friends and started walking to his first class, and out of the corner if his eye he noticed someone that looked familiar. I was a girl, and she looked just like Mimi, but instead of the pink glittered hair that she had recently started to wear it was the color she had when she was younger. The girl quickly rounded the corner, probably heading to her class. _**Get a grip Tai! Mimi's all the in America, there's no way she's here and didn't tell anyone.**_

Tai had reached the door of his first class and pushed the thoughts of Mimi out of his mind. One day he was going to tell how he felt, but until then he was just going to have to go on with his life.


	2. Surprised to see me

I don't own anything from Digimon :(

Tai had finish his first three classes and in the down time between every class he kept seeing the same girl. Every time he saw her a vision of Mimi would flash in his head. Also the amount of people surrounding her would grow, blocking his view of her even more.

GGGGRRRRWWWW! His stomach brought him back to Earth.

He started walking toward the cafeteria to get something to eat. Man, was his stomach growling, he had to get something to eat and quick. He quickly grabbed two slices of pizza, some fries, and bottle of water then proceeded to walk outside to go to his usual table with his friends.

He walked up to the table to find all of his friends were already there eating. At the table sat Davis, Tk, Kari, Ken, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Cody, and Yolei in what looked like a very animated argument. They were all so caught up in whatever conversation they were having they didn't notice that Tai had even came up.

"What's up guys?"

Kari was the first to look over at her brother "OMG... did you know there was a new girl at school?"

Tai blushed once remembering her resemblance to Mimi, "Yeah, I've caught a few glimpse of her but I can't get a good look at her."

Sora noticed the slight blush on Tai. "You should know that I found out she has 3rd lunch too and invited her to come and sit with us. I think you two will get along well."

Tai's blush deepened.

Just then Sora look across the courtyard and waved. "Hey girl... we're over here"

All eyes shot to the direction that Sora was waving. Since the the courtyard was so crowded they still couldn't tell who it was, they were starting to think Sora was just messing with them. Just as a few people started to separate and gawk at the new comer, the whole table jumped up in awe. While Sora's grin grew from ear to ear.

"HEY GUYS... SURPRISED TO SEE ME" There stood Mimi with a content almost smug expression on her face.

Immediately every girl at the table ran over to hug her, while the guys were still trying to recover.

Tai stood in shock that the girl of his dreams was finally here just a few feet from him. Suddenly he felt a something slap his arm... it was Matt and in the lowest whisper he could muster "So are you finally going to ask her out... and don't try and come up with an excuse of why you can't because she's right here"

Tai looked up at Matt with an annoyed expression, "I will just as soon as I can be alone with her... that is if she plans on staying. We don't even know if this is permanent."

XOXOXOXOXO

Yolei was just too excited for word... but somehow she found some. "So, Mimi why are you back in Japan and are you planning on staying. I can't believe your here... I'm so excited! We should have welcome home party."

Mimi looked around at all of her friend then looked back at Yolei. "Well, my dad's job relocated back to Japan, but I was planning on coming back to Japan either way. I missed it too much. I plan on staying here permanently." she starts to giggle then looks at Sora, "You guys can't get rid of me that easily."

Matt looked over at Mimi with a slight glint in his eye. "So... Mimi what class do you have?"

"Oh... I have Home Ec."

Every eye fell on her in shock.

Tk recovered from his shock first. "Wow, we do too... does anyone else find that to be just a little weird."

Izzy nodded "This is most peculiar indeed that all of us have been selected to participate in the identical course of instruction"

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

As the bell rang to indicate that it was time to end lunch and get ready for their last class. As Mimi walked in the group she notice that Matt, Sora, and Tai had lagged behind. _**I wonder what that's about. **_She continue walking and talking with the rest her friends.

Matt glanced at Tai "You alright man"

Sora placed a comforting hand on Tai's shoulder "I thought you would be happy to see her"

Tai glanced up at Mimi's walking figure "I am... I just need to calm myself down"

XOXOXOXO

The group slowly started to file into their final class. They all looked around the room and noticed three things.

1) No students

2)No teacher

3)A single computer was sitting in the middle of the room

the whole group slowly made it's way to the computer.

Izzy looked around each member of the group. "Does anyone think that the computer holds some information about where our class is?"

Davis smiled then looked back at the computer. "Do you think that it will tell us that we can all go home?"

Tk rolled his eyes then looked back at the computer. He extended his hand to the keyboard. Before he could press a single key, the computer emitted a strange light.

The light surrounded all of the DigiDestined sucking them into the computer.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"


	3. what happened in the past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Digimon

The DigiDestined were all being transported back to the digiworld though that computer. They twisted and turn throughout the DigiPortal, landing with hard thuds. The TV monitor that served as a gateway back home slowly lost it's brilliant glow and fade to black, cracking, and braking the connection to the real world.

The first to regain control of themselves was Ken. Looking around he noticed his surroundings were all too familiar. They seemed to be back to the place they considered a second home.

"What just happened... I see that we are in the Digital World but how, why?"

Tk was the second.

"I don't really know but we need to see if we can get the rest to wake up so we can figure that out."

Ken looked around and indeed all of the other digidestine were out cold from their nasty spill out of the DigiPortal. Before either one could move to check on their unconscious friends they hear rustling in the bushes. Tk looked over to where the noise was coming from and slowly crept over to get a better look. Inching closer... closer... closer...

"TK! I'M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU"

"Patamon, w-w-what are you doing here? I thought I left you at home."

"HEY DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!"

Tk looked around to see his friends Digimon waving and walking toward their partners to help them up.

Gently the Digimon woke their partners and migrated to where Tk was standing. Well all except Veemon who decided that screaming, "DDDDAAAVVVIIISSS WWAAAKKEE UUUPP!," straight into his partner's ear was a better course of action.

Tk shook his head and look back at Patamon and asked "Why are you here and not at home"

"I don't know Tk. I was at home waiting for you to get back when your computer screen sucked me in."

Veemon jumped up and down, "me too."

Joe looked over at the broken portal, "I think that someone might not want us going home."

Mimi looked at Palmon "Do any of you know why we were sent here"

Looking at the other Digimon and then back at Mimi, "No, but we've noticed a lot of bad things going on. A lot of Digimon have been going crazy lately and no one can explain why."

Everyone looked over at the monitor feeling a sudden rush of concern.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard from behind. They grow closer and closer. The group readied themselves in defense positions. A figure slowly advanced toward them covered from head to toe. The DigiDestined all felt a wave of nostalgia Stopping a few feet from Tai the figure began to reveal his face.

"I think I can explain"

"GENNAI! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE" the whole group screamed in unison.

"Kids... I need you to sit down and listen to me carefully... this will definitely need to sink in"

Tai was the first to speak up, "Gennai, what kind of crazy stuff has happened and why are we suddenly trapped here?"

Before Gennai could respond Davis piped up, "Yeah, I mean I know none of us could be here as much as we wanted to but you know school kinda kicked in. speaking of which why did we have that bogus class."

Gennai was starting to get impatient, "IF YOU TWO WOULD SHUT THE HELL UP I WOULD EXPLAIN EVERYTHING... IF I HEAR ANOTHER THING FROM ANY OF YOU I WILL LET YOU FIGURE ALL OF THIS ON YOUR OWN. DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND ME?"

He looked at every single DigiDestined and every last Digimon and slowly and carefully each one nodded, scared they might set him off.

"Like I was saying... I come to tell you about the impending doom that is foreshadowing our world and yours. I see that you have notice that the DigiPortal is closed between the two worlds. Time has gone to it's original setting. A couple of months in this world will have been like nothing in your original world. That is why the connection has been broken. I hacked into you school computers to give you all the same class to get you here because if I tried to do it separately I'm sure it wouldn't have worked out too well. I lucked out with Mimi transferring here. Your Digimon were brought here first because they couldn't leave without you." A smug grin pulled at his lips.

while the fairly new DigiDestined were pretty shocked by the surprising news the original one would somewhat uses to the idea of being jerked around by Gennai.

"The reason that you have all been sent here is because there is a new threat in the digital world. Do all of you remember when Ken proclaimed that he was the Digimon Emperor?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question but the group still nodded in response, while Ken lowered his head in shame.

"The only reason I mentioned it is because there is an actual Digimon Emperor in our legends. I would, however, suggest that you prepare yourselves for a long story"

The DigiDestined created a circle that incased Gennai inside. Gennai placed a mechanical device precisely in the middle of the group. When he felt that he had everyone's attention he held up a remote that would activate the device and pressed started. Immediately pictures of ancient Digimon language were floating around the makeshift circle.

"Along time ago when the digital world was created there were humans that actually lived in this world. They served as it's rulers and protectors. Even though the beings were mostly human they also traces of Digimon DNA, that is most of their power came from. Any questions so far?"

Izzy took this time to jump up and voice whatever question he had stirring.

"Now that you mentioned it..."

"Didn't think so... like I was saying."

Izzy sat back down annoyed by the fact that he couldn't get the answers that he was craving to know.

"Back to what I was saying. When the Digital World was created, there were 6 that served as the royal court. Three men and three women. In order according to power we had the prince, princess, king, queen, emperor, and empress. The Empress was so powerful that she had the same amount of power as the rest of the royal court combined times 3. They were not the only human that were amongst us no... there were others that assigned to protect the digital world and it's rulers, known as the Knights of the Royal Court. Under their ruler and defense the digital world was a happy and peaceful place that thrived and flourished, till the day that a being came claiming to be the Dark Digimon Emperor. It is not know whether he was a Digimon or human but his ultimate goal was to claim the empress and use her to control both world. This started the great war of the digital world. The Royal court of light fought fiercely with the dark emperor and sealed him away, but not without great loss. To see that no one would ever use the power of the royal court for evil again the empress order the the court sealed their powers in precious artifacts and sent their souls to the real world. Each soul was implanted into a human child and throughout time was transferred to their offspring. I have great confidence that that you children are the descendants of the great Royal Court. The time has come for you to go and find the artifact that contain the power of your ancestors. The threat that you face happened to be the reincarnation of the Dark Emperor. He has been controlling Digimon with what he calls dark orb, which are orb of dark energy that he can manipulate the Digimon into trying to locate the royal artifacts."

All of the DigiDestined and Digimon look at each other almost all thinking the same thing, '**_who could this digimon really_**_** be?'**_

Ken however was thinking, '_**At least it's not me this time.'**_

Gennai continued with his explanation, "What we need you to do is to locate and awaking the power in the Royal artifacts before the dark emperor. We don't know what these artifact look like or where they're located but since the dark emperor has been awaked the souls within you should start to awaken as well. The soul within will start to react with the artifact and somehow you should be able to locate them."

Tai figured Gennai was done so he decided to start getting some of the answers to his questions.

"Gennai thanks for the history lesson but how are we suppose to know what this dark emperor guy looks like? How do we know which chosen child is the knight and how's the empress? Not only that but how will be able to unlock the power?"

Gennai looked down in contemplation then looked up at Tai, "All valid question but I have to answers for any of them. Those are answers that you will have to find on your own."

With that Gennai pressed a button on the remote and the device shutdown. Slowly he walked over to pick it up then looked over at Mimi, "There will be many surprises and trouble along the way, they are just something we will have to endure." With that Gennai began to walk away disappearing slowly in the setting sun.


	4. do you remember the princess

**I don't own anything from digimon... wish I did but I don't**

**

* * *

**

The entire digidestined group was a little shocked by the new they had been presented. Everyone was trying to think of a way to figure out what they could do to find the artifacts. While the group was contemplating a solution the sun was starting to set. Kari was the first to notice the magnificent sunset.

"Guys I think it would be a good idea to find a place to sleep for to night. I don't think we should sleep in the open. From what we just heard it would be extremely dangerous."

Slowly but surely the remaining group nodded theirs heads in agreement. Looking around Mimi notice the area looked very familiar.

"Ummm... I think I know of a place to sleep and it even has a beds to sleep in."

Davis look up with a jerk and started jumping up and down. "Really... show me... show me... show me!"

Mimi looked at Palmon and nodded to each other thinking the same thing. They both started walking in the direction of a forest. The group simultaneously looked around at one another and started to follow, all except Davis that was still jumping up and down. When Tai started walking past him using his right hand, smacked him on the back of his head. "Come on Davis or you'll be sleeping on the ground, outside, by yourself."

Davis seems stunned by Tai's action but grins remembering that they might have a place to sleep for the night. He and his digimon ran to catch up with the rest of the group. The group of digidestined and digimon could only think and talk about what they had just learn from their somewhat mentor.

Tai: So who do you guys think the Empress is?

Matt: I don't know but my guess would be either Sora or Yolei. I mean the Empress has to embody a love for the digital world and it's people.

Cody: I don't know I could see Kari as the Empress.

Tk: I don't think so. I believe Kari is the Queen, just because when we were little the digimon would call Kari "Queen Kari"

Yolei (with a smirk): If Kari's Queen who's King. I think it's Tk.

Everyone nods in agreement. All except Mimi, who is focused on the destination and her own thoughts, and Davis.

Davis: No, I think i'm the King... after all me and Kari are meant to be with each other. (Veemon nods)

Izzy: The real question is what is happen once we find these artifacts? Will we see a new form of digivolution or will something happen to the host of those artifacts?

Joe: I just hope I have enough supplies with me. I have a feeling we are going to need them.

To Mimi the voices of her friends started to fad with each passing step she took. Something had been bothering to since their talk with Gennai.

_**Why did he seem to be looking at me when he told us there would be many surprises and troubles. Could I be one of the Royals? I can't be one of the Royals... everyone normally ends up saving me. Is the Dark Emperor someone we no or is he someone new? I'm probably just putting too much thought into this... I'm probably just one of the knights. I bet he looked at me because I didn't want to fight when we were younger. I don't want to fight now... I don't want to lose any of my friends. **_

Just as Mimi was finishing up her thoughts a luxurious castle came into view.

Mimi: Hey guys! Guys, we're here!

Ken: Where are we exactly?

Mimi: Tai... Joe... you should know where we are.

Joe: Oh, if I remember correctly we are at the Gekomon castle.

Agumon: I remember this place... this is the place where Mimi acted like a spoiled brat and pretended to be a princess.

Palmon shot him an angry glare.

Agumon: What I mean is...

Mimi: No! No... it's ok. I was a spoiled brat. I just hope they will let us stay there since I was so rude to them.

Tai: Mimi, you already apologized and they forgave you. From what the others have told me about the picnic you guys had... they truly care about you. Stop beating yourself up over it.

Mimi: Thanks Tai... when did you become so sweet.

Tai started to blush and looked away to anything but her.

Tai: I've always been sweet. I just pick like to save them for moments like this.

Matt and Sora both shook their heads at how corny Tai could be around Mimi.

The group had finally reached the castle, when Davis ran up to the door and rang the door bell. Mimi hung in the back still ashamed of her action when she was younger.

Head Gekomon: Can I help you?

Davis: We were just wondering if we could spend the night... see we are kinda not uses to sleeping on the ground...

Tk: Speak for yourself... we (pointing to the older digidestined) used to do it all the time.

Davis: Shut up Tm

Head Gekomon: I don't know... with the weird attacks and everything I don't know if it's safe to invite you in.

Mimi peeked her head around to get a better look at what was taking so long. At that very second the Gekomon spotted her.

Head Gekomon: PRINCESS MIMI!

Mimi jumped at the sound of her name. She almost thought of running away but the smaller being ran and latched on to her like his life depended on it. He looked over at the group still connected to his princess.

Head Gekomon: Why didn't you tell me you were with Princess Mimi... you could have been inside a long time ago.

At his words Mimi visibly relaxed. The Gekomon released his hug on her just to grab her hand and pull her into the castle. Another Gekomon stepped out and grabbed Palmon and pulled her in to same direction. An Otamamom scurried out to greet the rest of the group.

Otamamom: Welcome friends of Princess Mimi. It would be a pleasure to have you stay the night. Please follow me

The group was led to a great dining hall that looked like it was fit for a king. There was a table in the middle of the room that was empty when they first stepped in but was quickly being filled by many Gekomon and Otamamon until the table was piled with enough food for an army.

Tai and Agumon looked around and noticed that two members of their group was missing.

Tai: Uh... where Mimi?

Agumon: And Palmon?

The head Gekomon was waddling his way to the group just as Tai go his first word out.

Head Gekomon: We were just making Princess Mimi comfortable for her stay here.

Mimi's voice rang throughout the dining hall as she slowly made her entrance.

Mimi: I thought I asked all of you to stop calling me Princess Mimi... It's just Mimi.

When she finally entered with her digimon the whole group's eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets. Mimi was dressed in a form fitting pink and white dress with no gloves and a golden tiara, while Palmon sported a matching dress and tiara. Matt rolled his eyes while thinking that this was going to get to her head eventually.

Mimi looked like a beat red tomato when she finally looked up at her companions. She just knew she looked like the same spoiled princess that she once was when she was younger and she didn't want to give her friends that impression.

Head Gekomon: We have taken the liberties of making a feast for you and your companions... we hope you enjoy it.

The group slowly made their way over to the banquet table where Mimi was placed at the head of the table. Cody looked at Yolei that was sitting right be side him and whispered, "Do you think Mimi might be the Princess that we need?"

Yolei looked over at Mimi and then back at Cody, "I don't know from what I got from Tai, Joe, and Mimi this was just something that happened when they were younger. I do have to admit she looks so awesome as a princess."

The group quickly ate and finished their food because the news they received from Gennai and the walk had taken a lot from them. The Gekomon ushered the boys into four rooms that they would share. Tk and Cody were placed in one room, Davis and Ken were placed in another, Izzy and Joe share one, and Matt and Tai occupied the last. The Otomamon escorted the girls into two rooms that they also would share. Sora, Kari, and Yolei shared a room together, while Mimi would reside in the master suite. The group eventually fell asleep wondering how they would find out who the Royals are and how they intended to find the artifacts.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated in a while... been sick :( **


	5. cloaked nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Digimon**

**

* * *

**

The castle was relatively quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind blowing throw the tree. The whistling was a somewhat soothing sound for the sleeping heros, well everyone but the restless princess. Palmon looked on as sweaty Mimi was tossing and turning.

"Mimi are you ok"

Palmon received no answer for Mimi was to far in dreamland or at the current moment nightmare island.

"I wonder what has Mimi so upset... Maybe Sora can help?"

Palmon quickly rushed out of the room to find a saviour to Mimi's nightmarish prison. Mimi on the other hand was still battling a losing battle in her sleep.

~*~MIMI'S DREAM~*~

(Mimi's POV)

Why are my hands chained to the wall?

I can't move my feet. I look down and see shackles bound to the ground.

It's so dark in here I can't see anything.

"Palmon? Sora? Tai? Yolei? Anybody... can you here me?"

Dead silence.

I can feel the hard stone wall on my back and it sends shivers throughout my body. I can hear dripping water in the distance. _**How did I get here? Where are my friends? What's going on?**_

Suddenly I hear it... it's faint, but I hear it. Footsteps! Someone's coming for me. I look around trying to see through the darkness but nothing. The steps grow closer and closer until they stop. I can hear a door opens and I see a flicker of light like a flame. The closer it heads to me I should feel comfort but I don't, I feel fear. A black cloaked figure stands before me, bringing the light closer to my face as if to get a better look.

"I have finally found you. I have waited far to long for this moment and it's finally here."

The voice sent even more shivers down my spine. Something about it was almost familiar, like i've heard it before but at the same time I know that I haven't. My voice seems to be completely frozen until he brings his free hand to brush my cheek.

"What do you want with me? Where are my friends? Who are you?"

My string of questions must have trigger something in him because pulls my face, closer as if to look me in the eyes, but his face is still hidden in the shadows covering face.

"Ha ha ha... your _friends_ are no concern of mine. I have what I want right in front of me. _You_ are what I need to put my plans into action. _ You_ are what I need to make my desires come alive. _You_ are the answers i've been seeking."

"But...but..."

"You do not need to know who I am... you just need to find out who you are."

"Who I am... but I... I know who I am"

"Do you? Do you really know yourself?"

"I..."

"_Mimi"_

"...I..."

"_Mimi"_

"...I..."

"_MIMI!"_

~*~BACK TO REALITY~*~

Mimi jerked forward from her restless sleep to see a concerned Sora peering down at her.

"Mimi are you alright?"

"I'm fine I just need to catch my breath."

Sora notices Mimi's shallowed breathes and nodded know it best for her to get her breathing back to normal. She also noticed that her best friend was soaking wet with perspiration from whatever drama occurred in her dream.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get you some water."

"Thanks Sora."

"No problem"

Mimi watched as her best friends retreating form close the door as she left, leaving Mimi relieved yet unsettled. The moment the door closed memories of the nightmare started flooding back to her causing shivers. It had felt so real. How could it have possibly been a dream. Mimi was so caught up in thought she didn't notice the movement of her smaller companion as she moved to comfort partner.

"Mimi?"

"Oh... uh...yes Palmon?"

"Are you ok?"

_**No, I'm not ok! I haven't been ok since we came back. Something just seems to be a little off about what's going on. Why did Gennai look at me about the troubles we face? Why am I having these weird feelings that somethings not right? Why am I having these horrible dreams about someone i've never seen before? **_

"I'm fine Palmon. I just had a bad dream, nothing more. I think I just got too much news at once. I think it's just my bodies way of dealing with it."

"Are you sure? You would tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Palmon, you'll be the first to know."

The small plant digimon smile up at her partner, satisfied with the answer she received. Mimi tried to give her small friend an encouraging smile to halt anymore discussion in the matter. When the small rookie remained silent she knew she had managed.

Just as the two started to enjoy the embrace of silence the door swung open to reveal Sora, Biyomon, Tai, and Agumon.

"I thought you were getting me some water?"

"I did but after I bumped into a certain someone in the kitchen and told him I was going back to see you he decided to tagged along."

"What's that got to do with my water?"

Tai looked up sheepishly holding up an empty glass.

"I kinda got thirsty on the way over here."

"Well, that's ok. I'm not really thirsty anymore."

Sora subdued a giggle till she remembered why she was here to see Mimi in the first place.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah... I'm... I'm fine. I just had a bad dream nothing more."

Tai looked over at Mimi obviously concerned.

"You sure... I mean I can sit with you a little if you want. It might make you feel better to have someone here just incase. You know just incase you have another one."

"That's sweet Tai but i've got Palmon with me. Right Palmon?"

"Right!"

"Why don't you two get some more sleep. I'm sure we're going to need it tomorrow."

Sora started heading for the door practically dragging Tai.

"Well, If you need us you remember where our rooms are. I'm sure Tai wouldn't mind if you wanted to talk to him either... right Tai?"

"r..ri..right. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Goodnight guys."

"Nite Mimi... nite Palmon."

When the door finally closed, Mimi looked over at her digi-friend.

"Let's get some sleep Palmon"

"Yeah... Nite Mimi!"

"Goodnight Palmon."

Palmon started drifting back to sleep at peace that her partner would finally be getting a good nights sleep.

Mimi on the other hand could only picture the cloaked figure and hear that haunting voice every time she closed her eyes.

_**Tomorrow we will start looking for these artifact and maybe I will start getting some answers. Tomorrow we start our adventure. Tomorrow we will be one step closer. It all starts tomorrow.**_


End file.
